Aprendiz del Trueno
by Kurama no Jubi
Summary: Naruto se encontro de joven con Laxus despues de que la mayor parte de Fairy Tail muriese en la pelea contra Acnologia y el junto a Gildarts lo convertiran el mago mas fuerte en existencia para poder derrotar a Acnologia. NarutoxShiro(No Game No Life)
1. Prologo

**Prólogo**

**Aldea de Konoha 9 de Octubre**

Han pasado 5 años desde el ataque del **Kyubi** a la aldea de Konoha,el **Sandaime** **Hokage** Hiruzen Sarutobi dio su vida para sellar al **Kyubi** en los hijos de su predecesor Minato Namikaze el **Yondaime Hokage**. Sarutobi sello la parte Yin del chakra del **Kyubi** en la hija pequeña de Minato Kasumi Namikaze, la parte Yang en su Hijo Menma Namikaze. Pero lo que casi nadie supo fue que otro niño nació esa noche, el pequeño era el mayor de los tres, "el niño olvidado" Naruto Namikaze.

Naruto creció en la soledad sus padres se olvidaron de él y no le entrenaban como a sus hermanos siempre con la excusa de tener que controlar el poder del **Kyubi**,el niño tuvo que madurar antes de tiempo.

1 año después del ataque del **Kyubi**, Kushina volvió a estar embarazada,esta vez fue una niña a la que llamaron Riko Namikaze.

La pequeña creció pegada a su hermano mayor Naruto ella era la única que se dedicaba a pasar tiempo con el pequeño,Riko al igual que su hermano también era olvidada a veces pero no tanto como su hermano

Ahora Naruto se encontraba caminando por las grandes calles de Konoha,Naruto tenía un pelo extraño mientras su parte inferior era de color roja la parte superior era amarilla como si su pelo estuviese en llamas,llevaba puesto una simple camisa negra y unos pantalones azules cortos junto a unas típicas sandalias Shinobi.

Naruto se dirige a el bosque que rodeaba la villa era como su lugar para olvidar las cosas un lugar en el que estar solo sin preocupaciones.

Naruto llego a su lugar favorito era un pequeño claro cerca de un lago rodeado de bosques ,al pequeño le gustaba venir a ese tumbo cerca de un arbol y se relajo hasta el punto de acabar dormido

Varias horas después

Cuando Naruto se despertó ya era de noche dio un rápido vistazo a sus alrededores y vio el que el sol se estaba poniendo

Naruto no sabia cuanto tiempo habia pasado pero el pequeño seguia sin encontrar tanta vueltas que habia dado habia acabado en el mismo claro pero esta vez no estaba solo,habia alguien sentado en un arbol cerca de una pequeña hoguera.

"¿Que miras mocoso?"-Dijo el hombre tenía alrededor de 25 años pelo rubio y una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo en forma de rayo llevaba puesto una camisa negra y unos pantalones rojos con un abrigo negro que usaba de capa

"Eh,yo…yo no miraba nada señor"-Contesto Naruto temeroso el hombre delante de él tenía tanto poder como su Padre si no más era un monstruo era lo que sentía el pequeño-"Yo... ya me iba"-Dijo dándose la vuelta

"Espera ahí chico"Dijo el hombre rubio-"¿Estas perdido me equivoco?"-Pregunto el rubio

"No…no se equivoca señor"-Dijo el pequeño triste

"Hey vamos no te pongas así"-Dijo el rubio mayor tratando de animar al pequeño-"Mira mi nombre es Laxus Dreyar"-Dijo el ahora nombrado Laxus mientras se acercaba

"Mi nombre es Naruto…Solo Naruto"-Dijo el pequeño

"¿Solo Naruto?"-Pregunto extrañado Laxus-No tienes padres

Ante la mención de sus padres Naruto comenzó a contarle todo a Laxus,cuando acabó su historia el cielo estaba lleno de nubarrones y parecía que iba a ver una gran tormenta encima de konoha grandes rayos se veían en las nubes

Decir que Laxus tenía un cabreo era como decir que Natsu no era hiperactivo. Laxus quería ir a Konoha y quemarlo todo con sus rayos.

Pero entonces Laxus se dio cuenta de algo sus rayos estaban alrededor de Naruto sin hacerle daño y entonces desaparecieron en particulas.

_"Este chico…Al fin lo encontré"-_Pensó Laxus emocionado-"¿Dime Naruto quisieras escuchar mi historia"-Preguntó Laxus

"Claro me encantaría pero ya se ha hecho muy tarde"-Dijo Naruto mientras miraba el cielo que se encontraba oscuro.

"Bueno he visto cosas de ti que me interesan asi que dejame contarte mi historia,además has dicho que tus "padres" no se preocupan por ti porque pases una noche fuera no te va a pasar nada ademas tengo comida de sobra"-Contesto Laxus al pequeño

Naruto oyó muy interesado la historia de Laxus pero su final fue muy triste la mayoría de sus amigos murieron exceptuando a él y a otra persona esa persona era el llamado **As de Fairy Tail** Gildarts Clive.

Según le contó Laxus ellos perdieron a todos sus amigos en la pelea contra el **Rey Dragón** Acnologia consiguieron derrotarlo pero no lo pudieron matar el gran dragón les juro venganza.

Naruto pasó por diferentes emociones durante la historia de Laxus de la felicidad a la tristeza de la alegría al odio,etc

"Bueno Naruto después de escuchar mi historia y yo la tuya he llegado a una decisión"-Dijo Laxus sorprendiendo a Naruto-"He decidido entrenarte yo junto al Viejo te entrenaremos para convertirte en el mago más poderoso del mundo"-Dijo Laxus sorprendiendo al pequeño

"¿En…en serio?"-Dijo Naruto sorprendido-"Si,si que quiero Laxus-san"-Dijo el rubio emocionado

"Bien entonces partiremos ahora mismo"-Dijo Laxus mientras se ponía de pie

"Eh... ahora no puedo tengo que despedirme de alguien"-Dijo el peli llama-"Tengo que despedirme de Riko-chan y Sa-chan,por favor Laxus-sensei"-Suplico el pequeño

"Bien mañana al anochecer te ire a buscar estate atento"-Dijo Laxus mientras suspiraba-"Ahora durmamos,es tarde"-Dijo mientras se tumbaba en el suelo junto a la hoguera

**Al día siguiente,calles de Konoha**

Naruto había vuelto a Konoha esta vez sin perderse y ahora se dirigía a su casa,la gente no lo notaba era como si no existiera de vez en cuando observaba a sus hermanos y veía cómo recibían toda la atención del pueblo les saludaban incluso les daban regalos o cosas gratis.

Naruto llego a la mansión Namikaze era una mansión de tres pisos de alto con un gran campo de entrenamiento en la parte trasera y uno en el interior había unas termas personales y muchas habitaciones un gran comedor,y una cocina llena de utensilios.

Naruto entró por la puerta para ver a sus "padres" conversando,Naruto se esconde detrás de la puerta rápidamente para oír lo que estaban diciendo

**Con Minato y Kushina**

Kushina queria decirte que esta noche en el cumpleaños de los niños nombrare a Kasumi y Menma los herederos del clan Uzumaki-Namikaze-Dijo Minato

"Umm… vale por mi esta bien seguro se alegrarán"-Dijo Kushina feliz por sus hijos

"Tambien tenia planeado empezar a enseñarles el rasengan y la convocatoria de los sapos Jiraiya-Sensei me dijo que por él también estaba bien"-Dijo Minato

"Bien por mi tambien esta bien no quiero que mis hijos vayan al exterior y los maten a la primera"-Dijo Kushina aceptando la propuesta

**Con Naruto**

Naruto había oído todo lo que habían dicho sus "padres" y lucho por no llorar asi que subio rapido a su habitación.

Una vez allí recogió ropa,algunos libros y un saco de dormir y se tumbo en su cama porque la noche seria larga.

**Por la tarde**

Ya habia atardecido y los jefes de clanes junto a sis hijos empezaron a llegar a la mansion

Kasumi y Menma se habían juntado con sus amigos mientras Naruto jugaba con Riko en el jardín,pero entonces alguien mas aparición en el jardín.

Era una ninja con bonito pelo negro largo que caía sobre su espalda llevaba un vestido azul oscuro con el símbolo del clan uchiha en su espalda. Sus ojos negros brillaban con la luz de la luna.

Ella era Satsuki uchiha hermana pequeña de Itachi Uchiha y Hermana Mayor gemela de Sasuke Uchiha hija de Fugaku Uchiha y Mikoto Uchiha.

"Sa-chan,hola"-Saludó Naruto

"Satsuki-nee"-Saludo Rico la verdad era que Riko veia mas Satsuki como su hermana mayor que Kasumi o Menma.

"Riko-chan"-Dijo la pequeña mientras aplastaba a la pequeña en un gran abrazo-"Hola Naru-Kun"-Dijo la pelinegra al ver al peli llama sentado en el suelo-Bueno porque me has dicho que viniese aquí-Dijo la pelinegra

"Bien,seré directo"-Dijo Naruto tomando una respiración profunda-"Esta noche me iré de Konoha"-Dijo con un tono bastante serio

Tanto Riko como Satsuki se sorprendieron de lo que dijo Naruto y pero ya sabían porque asi que le dijeron sus adioses y pasaron sus últimos momentos juntos

Entonces entraron a la casa porque habían anunciado los regalos,primero como es costumbre fue el turno de los padres Menma y Kasumi se acercaron a sus padres para ver que regalos les iban a dar

"Nuestro regalo será… os nombraremos los nuevos herederos a del clan Uzumaki-Namikaze-Anuncio Minato sorprendiendo a todo el mundo Menma y Kasumi se miraron si creérselo.

Entonces gritaron de alegría y abrazaron a sus padres,entonces su padrino Jiraiya el Gama Sennin uno de los tres legendarios Sannin se acercó a los pequeños con un rollo rojo.

Mi regalos será permitirles invocar al clan de los sapos-Dijo mientras abría el rollo hasta las dos ultimas casillas el último nombre era "Namikaze Minato"-Deben escribir su nombre completo y poner sus huellas dactilares en sangre debajo"

Los niños hicieron lo que se les dijo y firmaron,después varios amigos les dieron otros tipos de regalos como ropa o kunais y shurikens entre otros

Naruto entonces sintio que Laxus se acercaba asi que salio de su salio de la puerta Laxus estaba parado en la entrada con los brazos cruzados

"¿Nos vamos?"-Pregunto Naruto

"Ya te tardabas"-Comento Laxus,dicho esto la pareja desaparecio de la zona en un relampago dejando un silencio en la entrada.

**Bueno este es el reto que acepte de Joakiin-14 espero que les guste **

**Y para la actualizacion de los fic subire un capitulo cada dos semanas apartir de ahora**

**Sin mas me despido**


	2. El paso del tiempo y regreso

**Capítulo 2:El paso del tiempo y el regreso**

**Konoha 3 años después de la salida de Naruto**

Habían pasado 3 años desde la salida de Naruto pero nadie pareció darse cuenta de la salida del pelillama.

**Mansión Namikaze**

Después de la partida de Naruto Riko había empezado a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con Satsuki y casi no pasar tiempo en casa,tambien habia empezando a entrenar Kenjutsu.

Menma y Kasumi había cambiado bastante los dos se habían vuelto arrogantes debido a las técnicas que aprenden y su herencia. Los dos habían crecido fuertes para su edad.

Minato y Kushina no hicieron grandes cambios seguían haciendo caso a Menma y Kasumi dejando a Riko un poco de lado,pero ahora sienten un vacío en su corazón como si algo faltase.

Kushina ahora se encontraba sentada en uno de los sofás de la casa Namikaze pensando en Naruto,si tenía amigos,etc… Sabía tan poco de su hijo mayor que empezó a llorar.

Pero justo en ese momento entraron Menma y Kasumi por la puerta.

Menma era un calco de su padre tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos azules,llevaba una camisa negra con los símbolos del clan Namikaze y Uzumaki en cada hombro mientras en el centro de la camiseta había un símbolo de Konoha,llevaba unos pantalones blancos y un porta-kunais en su pierna izquierda.

Kasumi al contrario que su hermano era la misma imagen que su madre pelo rojo con la sangre y los ojos violetas,llevaba un corto kimono blanco de combate que llegaba hasta su cintura atado en un obi negro y unos pantalones negros ajustados a sus piernas

"Kaa-san,podemos entrenar,estamos muy aburridos"-Dijeron los gemelos a la vez.

Kushina miro a los niños tenían una mirada de súplica en sus ojos y lentamente inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo aceptando su propuesta,cuando se dirigían hacia el campo de entrenamiento Riko entró por la puerta.

Riko tenía el pelo castaño atado en una cola de caballo y una tirita en la mejilla llevaba una camisa marrón de combate de mangas cortas con el dibujo de una llama en la espalda,unos pantalones negros que se ajustaban a su cuerpo para una mejor movilidad llevaba una boken en la mano apoyada en el hombro.

Estaba sucia de tierra tanto su cara como su ropa,tenía una mirada seria en su cara,entonces se percató de que su madre y sus hermanos se encontraban allí

Kushina que miró a su hija en ese estado preguntó-"De dónde vienes Riko-chan"-Preguntó a su hijo

"Entrenamiento"-Dijo la castaña mientras se dirigía a su habitación

Los gemelos que habían visto a su hermana pequeña con la ropa asi de sucia preguntaron-"¿Que estabas entrenando Riko?"-Pregunto Kasumi.

Riko movió su espada de su hombro y la colocó delante de ella,para volverla a colocar en su hombro

Menma quien no sabía Kenjutsu miro a Riko y un rápido pensamiento cruzó por su mente-"¿Riko podrías enseñarme a usar la espada?"-Preguntó Menma

"No"-Contesto secamente la pequeña mirando a su hermano mayor

"Por favor"-Insistió el rubio

"Tsk,es normal que Naruto-nii se fuera"-Dijo la pequeña pero rápidamente se tapó la boca intentando callar

Kushina,Kasumi y Menma había oído las palabras que había dicho Riko su hermano/hijo se había ido y no se habían dado cuenta

Kushina estaba la que más shockeada estaba y empezó a llorar y murmuró algo apenas audible pero poco a poco se entendio mas-¿Cuando...cuando se… fue?-Kushina miró a su hija menor con los ojos llorosos.

"_Mierda,se me escapó_"-Pensó Riko-"Bueno ahora ya da igual,salio hace 3 años"-Dijo Riko

Entonces Kushina empezó a llorar a un más porque su hijo se había ido hace 3 años y no se dio cuenta estaba tan centrada en Menma y Kasumi.

Menma y Kasumi sonrieron porque si su hermano mayor se había ido ahora no había nada que no les permitiese ser los próximos jefes del clan

Riko subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación

A la noche Minato llegó a la casa Namikaze y Kushina le contó todo lo que había pasado y rápidamente interrogó a Riko sobre lo que sabía pero no sabía ni con quien se fue o lo que harían sólo sabía que se había ido.

**Konoha 4 años después de eso**

3 personas se acercaban a Konoha eran 2 hombres y 1 mujer alrededor de 12 y 13 años.

El que se encontraba a la derecha era un chico con el pelo negro llevaba una camiseta amarilla con las palabras escritas "Yo amo a la humanidad" llevaba unos pantalones negros cortos y una bolsa de shurikens a la chico se encontraba alrededor de 13 años y en su cara había una expresión aburrida como si nada de lo que pasase le importase

A la izquierda era una chica lo que más destacaba era su largo pelo blanco azulado y sus ojos rojos pero en el centro había un rendija dorada,llevaba una camiseta azul marina con un gran dragón en el centro de manga larga que casi no dejaba ver sus manos,también llevaba una falda púrpura junto con unas calzas negras y unas zapatillas abrazada del brazo del chico del centro mientras una sonrisa había en su cara.

El chico del centro un chico alto de pelo rubio con la parte superior de roja, lo mas destacable de el eran sus colmillos mas alargados de lo normal y sus ojos azules rasgados como si fuera una bestia llevaba una camisa negra sin mangas y encima un chaleco rojo y unos pantalones de combate rojos y llevaba unos mano izquierda estaba al rededor de la cintura de la chica a su lado.

Los 3 habían llegado a la puerta y dando sus identificaciones a los guardias y entraron para dirigirse hacia alguna dirección

"Nii,Naa-kun,tengo hambre"-Dijo la chica mientras su estómago gruñía y hacia la cara de ojitos de cachorrito

"_Mierda,esto es demasiado"-_Pensaron los dos al ver la cara-Bien Shiro, hoy paga Sora-Dijo sonriendo a la niña de pelo azul ahora llamada Shiro y el chico de pelo negro ahora llamado Sora

"Maldito seas Naruto,algun dia me vengare"-Dijo Sora mirando al rubio

Los tres comieron en un restaurante de ramen llamado "**Ichiraku** **Ramen**" cada uno comió sus platos y fueron en dirección a la Torre Hokage.

Cuando llegaron allí fueron recibidos por la secretaria del Hokage una mujer de mediana edad.

"Perdone señora nos puede decir donde se encuentra el Hokage"-Dijo Sora a la señora

"Hokage-Sama se encuentra en la academia ninja en este momento donde el discurso de su finalización de academia"-Dijo la señora

"Gracias"-Dijeron los tres antes de ir en dirección a la academia dejando a la secretaria

**Más tarde academia ninja**

El trío llegó a la academia ninja y guiados por Naruto llegaron a la clase donde se encontraba el Hokage y su familia.

Los tres llegaron a la puerta y Sora abrió de golpe la puerta interrumpiendo el discurso del Hokage

_**Momentos antes en la clase**_

Bien clase hoy ustedes se han graduado ahora Hokage-Sama hará el discurso de graduación.

Minato Namikaze Yondaime Hokage de Konoha se presentó en la clase con su ropa habitual seguido de su esposa Kushina Uzumaki

"Chicos y Chicas de esta clase"-Empezó Minato-"Hoy es e. dia en queconvertiránn en Shinobis de esta aldea,la tarea de un shinobi no es fácil pero puede ser resumida en "Matar _o ser matado_"-Explico con cara seria-"Pero aparte de eso hoy es el dia en el que se convierten en adultos"-Continuado Minato-Ahora empezamos el ex…-La puerta se abrió de golpe interrumpiendo al Hokage

**Volviendo al presente**

Sora aparece en la puerta seguido-"Espere un momento"-Dijo Sora-Venimos a graduarnos también"-Dijo Sora mientras apuntaba al Hokage

"Y quien eres tu chico"-Dijo el Hokage

"Yo, je, "yo Soy Sora y esta es mi imouto Shiro"-Dijo mientras ponía su mano derecha en la cabeza de Shiro

"Nii,para"-Dijo mientras miraba a su hermano mayor intentando poner una cara enfadada pero no lo consiguió y se volvio aun mas linda de lo normal

Sora vio a su hermana con esa cara y paró al instante.

Los chicos de la clase vieron a Shiro y tuvieron varios pensamientos pervertidos,pero uno lo dijo en voz alta

"Hey chica no te gustaria estar con un hombre de verdad"-Dijo un chico tenía el pelo marron tapado por una capucha tenía dos marcas como colmillos en sus mejillas y sus caninos un poco más alargados de lo normal y habia un perro blanco apoyado en su cabeza

Antes de que Shiro pudiese contestar Naruto entro y tanto el Hokage como su familia se sorprendieron al ver a su hijo que había desaparecido por tanto tiempo

Tanto Minato como Kushina se sorprendieron al verlo y lágrimas salieron de sus ojos,Menma y Kasumi miraron a Naruto,Menma lo miró con arrogancia pensando que era superior,mientras Kasumi había recapacito y pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos al ver a su hermano mayor de vuelta.

Riko que también estaba en la clase debido a su habilidad con la espada vio a su querido hermano y se lanzó a abrazarlo.

"Nii-chan"-Dijo al abrazar a su hermano mientras lloraba en su pecho-"Nii tardaste mucho"-Seguía diciendo

"Je,supongo que si"-un pequeña sonrisas salio del rostro de Naruto

Kushina tuvo la reaccion de abrazar a su hijo y salto a abrazarlo pero justo cuando estaba a punto de abrazarlo este se agacho esquivandola

"Ya no soy mas tu hijo"-Dijo mientras miraba donde estaba Kushina-Deje de serlo hace 7 años Kushina Namikaze,desde ese dia murio Naruto Namikaze,y nacio Naruto-Dijo mientras miraba a Kushina y a Minato que estaba a tu lado-"Encontre mi propia familia"-Dijo mientras abrazaba a Shiro y Sora-Y una linda novia-Dijo mientras acercaba mas a Shiro y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios

"Pe…pero hijo no puedes decir eso"-Dijo Minato mientras trataba de convencer a su hijo biologico

"Si si que puedo"-Dijo-"Ahora podemos graduarnos o no"-Dijo Naruto

"Supongo que si,pero es decision del Hokage"-Dijo Iruka quien se encontraba mirando al Hokage

"Entonces que dice Hokage-san"-Dijo Shiro al ver a Minato

"Supongo que si nadie pone oposicion si"-Dijo el Hokage

Entonces gritos de negacion estallaron por la clase

"No,no pueden nosotros hemos estado aqui durante 2 años y ellos ahora pueden graduarse asi"-Fue el grito mas oido

"Uff me lo imaginaba Naruto que vas hacer ahora"-Dijo Sora mientras miraba a su compañero aunque imaginaba que haria

Supongo que hay que ir al plan B-Dijo serio,entonces el cuerpo de Naruto empezo a despedir un aura blanca poderosa,muy poderosa y dos grandes ojos rojos aparecieron en el aura_**(Como Gildarts)**_

Las personas de la clase excepto Shiro,Sora,Minato y Kushina les costo respirar por la poderosa aura

Pero la presion empezo a desapararecer y todo volvio a la normalidad-"Bien ahora podemos graduarnos"-Dijo mientras una sonrisa sadica aparecia en su rostro,todos lo miraron con un poco de miedo

**Fin**

**Bien acabe el capitulo si bien tenia que subir el capitulo de Take Over pero aun estoy en el principio por eso mientras hacia estes pensaba como continuar el otro y ahora que han empezado las clases y empezo la liga de baloncesto de mi comunidad tendre menos tiempo para escribir,pero subire el capitulo de Take Over en unas semanas no se preocupen**


End file.
